<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence is All I'll Give by TwistedSamurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118981">Silence is All I'll Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai'>TwistedSamurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Torture, Gen, Poor Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Torture, Tseng defending Elena, what happened in the forgotten city</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Tseng and Elena in the Forgotten City, when the remnants dragged them there half dead? Why did Kadaj not kill them off right then and there, in the crater? Obvious warnings for torture apply here. Tseng gets beaten half to death by Kadaj protecting Elena from the brunt of the abuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence is All I'll Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhh this took me a bit I havent written anything like this before, honestly. I mostly stick to applied/referenced but I saw so many others out there and I wanted to give a go at it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s pathetic that you think you can get answers out of me. I won’t tell you anything.” A loud slap sounded out, seeming to echo in the clearing, but Tseng refused to make a single noise as Kadaj glared at him. It was enough to make the already injured Turks head spin, staring at the ground as Elena stood behind him. One of his hands was behind him, holding her as close as he could. He knew the other two were hanging back, just out of his line of sight.</p><p>He had been reckless and caught off guard back at the northern crater. They had found Jenova’s head, and he had passed it to Elena when he’d called Reno down with the chopper down. He remembered hearing Elena shout his name, and then Kadaj had grabbed him, but he’d faded in and out of consciousness after that.</p><p>Not that it had stopped them from beating the living hell out of him when he started to fall asleep at all. Elena had said one of his ribs was probably cracked when they’d had a moment alone, and there were already numerous bruises and marks across his torso.</p><p>He did recognize the Forbidden City, however, and once he’d fought back the pain a bit he’d managed to get over to Elena and check on her. Despite a few scratches she had seemed alright, and she’d tried to clean the blood off his forehead before Kadaj had come back.</p><p>Which left them where they were now. Tseng was standing between Kadaj and Elena, one hand keeping her close as Yazoo and Loz stood farther back, behind him and out of his sight. The bleeding from his own wounds had stopped and were just dried, causing his clothes to cling to his skin. But he knew any wrong movement would reopen them.<br/>Tseng knew taunting them was a stupid idea. Kadaj could just kill them both and leave them there- he was already close to it with Tseng, he felt. But then again, he was determined to keep the heat on himself, and off Elena. He couldn’t let them hit her, after he had been the cause of her getting captured.</p><p>“Tseng…” Elena started to whisper, but he shook his head a little. Kadaj growled slightly and Tseng felt the tip of his sword press against his chin, forcing him to look back into his eyes. He didn’t even flinch as Kadaj leaned in, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“You think you’re tough? Why don’t you tell me where she is?” Kadaj murmured softly, standing toe to toe with him. Despite his smaller size, Tseng couldn’t help the feeling Kadaj was looking down him, those green eyes wandering from the cut on his head down to the one on his shoulder. “… You’re willing to put your life on the line for that useless president?” He asked, starting to move to the side and looking at Elena.</p><p>Hell no. Tseng kicked out, aiming at Kadaj’s side when the other went to move around him for Elena, and he fought back a curse as Kadaj twisted to grab his ankle, holding it in place with a tight grip that Tseng knew would leave a bruise. The remnant simply kept squeezing, trying to see any sign of pain on the Turks face. Shit. He grunted slightly as Kadaj pressed the sword a little closer, just enough that a trickle of blood trailed down it. “Ah… So you are that loyal... Disgusting.” Kadaj let go, stepping back and studying the sword as Tseng lowered his leg, not fully putting his weight onto his ankle. “Where. Is she?” He demanded calmly.</p><p>Tseng stayed silent, and Kadaj grit his teeth again, fighting back his impatience. He swung out again, slice at the others arm and his anger only grew as Tseng still made no noises, simply keeping that expressionless glare focused on him. The brunette shifted a bit more as he saw the glare in Kadaj’s eyes. The swing wasn’t too deep- as angry as he was, he could see Kadaj wasn’t aiming to kill them just yet. He wanted answers on where Reno and Rude had taken Jenova. Not that he would be telling the other where he was, as that would also lead them to Rufus.</p><p>Kadaj’s gaze only darkened and he scowled at the silence from the duo. He tilted his head a bit, and Tseng tensed, tilting his head to see which one of the others was going to move. The brunette barely turned his gaze away from Kadaj before he was suddenly rolling across the ground with a low groan of pain. It took his body a few seconds to realize the sharp kick that had been delivered and sent him sprawled.</p><p>“God damn lapdog.” Kadaj hissed, and Tseng tried to lift his head. He didn’t get far as the long-haired remnant- what was his name, Yazoo? Tseng couldn’t remember- dug his heel into the side of his neck, effectively pushing him back into the blood-stained dirt. “If you wont talk, maybe your friend will.” He hissed, and Tseng tried to lift his head a bit as Elena let out a cry of pain.</p><p>“Elena-” He cut off as Yazoo pressed his heel down more in warning, and tried to blink the blood out of his eyes, even lift a hand as Elena cried out again. He saw her collapse, a blur of blonde through the haze. He was unable to stop the small plea that passed his lips. “No-…. No leave her alone.” He whispered. He couldn’t let her get hurt- not like this.</p><p>“Oh? Will you speak then?” Kadaj crouched in front of him and the foot lifted him his neck as a hand yanked him up by his hair. Elena fell silent- Tseng only wished his eyes would focus. “Well?”</p><p>“… I… I don’t know where it is.” Tseng whispered. It wasn’t a lie. He had no idea what Rufus had done with it when he’d gotten it back. Tseng prayed that the president had destroyed it as Kadaj narrowed his eyes, studying him to see if the brown eyed Turk was lying to him, or telling the truth. Tseng felt his heart pick up as Elena moved slightly. He could faintly see the larger one- Loz- was holding her arms behind her back, so she was facing them. There was a fresh cut on her cheek.</p><p>“…. Hm. I see he doesn’t trust you.” Kadaj said after a moment, and Tseng fell back to the ground as his head was released. “This was a fucking waste of my time….” He growled, touching the sword to Tseng’s side. Tseng waited for him to just stab down but let out a hiss of pain as he simply trailed it down his side, slicing through his skin just enough to bleed. “Your phones. I want the passwords.”</p><p>“I know them.” Tseng tried to protest as Elena spoke up. “I know them please. Leave him alone.”</p><p>“See, Turk… Your Director here is far more fun to play with.” Kadaj murmured. “Now… Passwords. Or I start this all over again.” He threatened.</p><p>“… Why do you want it.” Tseng tried to focus on Kadaj’s face but couldn’t. He grit his teeth as the sword pressed a little further into his side. If Kadaj went any deeper… But he stopped, pulling the weapon out and tapping the flat part against his skin</p><p>“Password.” He demanded again. Tseng closed his eyes before nodding his head a bit. He knew Elena would tell them, if he didn’t, but he doubted Kadaj would even listen to her. He could hear her crying, trying to hide the hiccups…. He opened his eyes again, before opening his mouth. This was the only thing he was giving them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>